1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery device.
2. Related Art
A known configuration of a battery device having a battery holder to hold a plurality of batteries fills a potting resin between batteries for modularization (see JP 2012-28244A). Another known technique attaches elastic deformable members made of an elastic material to a frame body and holds edges of batteries by the elastic deformable members (see JP 2010-9798A).
The battery holder according to the disclosure of JP 2012-28244A, however, has problems that the operation of filling a resin between batteries is troublesome and reduces the productivity. In the battery holder according to the disclosure of JP 2010-9798A, on the other hand, a variation in dimension of the batteries and dimensions of the respective elastic deformable members affect other elastic deformable members via the batteries. This may apply a large force to part of the batteries and cause deformation or may fail to provide a sufficient force for holding part of the batteries.